transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2
The Swordfish - Coliseum(#9931Rnt) - Space This massive, circular room serves as the central arena for the Swordfish, allowing it to host numerous games and events. Like the rest of the ship, this area is made of a white substance that /looks/ more like stone than metal, although whatever it is, it seems to serve well enough to hold the ship together. The richly carved stadium is lined with row upon row of standard seating, with several more luxurious balconies for the wealthier passengers. The stadium floor is sunken, and can be flooded for naval battles, or re-arranged to serve other purposes. Frequently, pit traps, nets, trip-wires and lasers provide additional challenge to any warriors or racers in the competition area below. Contents: Monzo(#8796) Grax(#8795) Ominous Boombox Hidden(#1902) James Bailey(#5142) Velum(#10708) Carly Witwicky(#3421) Galen (#8799) Obvious exits: Starboard Arch leads to The Swordfish - Casino. Port Arch leads to The Swordfish - Medical. Gallery leads to The Swordfish - Gallery. Airlock leads to Earth Orbit. Control Room leads to The Swordfish - Control Room. Outside to the Space Arena leads to The Swordfish - Space Arena. This room is a shuttle room. You can type '+destinations' to take an auxillary shuttle from here. In the centre of the coliseum, someone has constructed a giant silver horn. Scattered around it is a pool of lava with a bridge over it, a pool of fresh water, a pool of salt water, a pool of mercury, a smattering of folding chairs, and a lot of excessively large potted trees. Seems the contestants are being offered some obstacles, should they wish to make use of them. Standing in front of it is an alien who looks like someone has crossed a human, a cat, and a pine tree. She carries with her a crossbow, and she looks at the contestants skeptically, announcing, "I'm Catnip Evergreen, and I'll be your announcer today! On my planet, all teenagers are sent to compete in DEATHMATCHES to reduce the population and make us respect our elders - you lot look pretty old to be doing this! /And/ it's not even to the death. Wusses! But show me what you got, and let's see who has it in them to get the GOLD." Carly is sitting on a deckchair by the pool of salt water, reading a book. "What a lovely place to relax!" she says out loud to herself. "I can't see why no-one else is taking advantage of the facilities!" An unlikely pair enter the the coliseum - Grax, a clean, tailored professional; Skullcruncher - an smelly, unruly reptile. Yet they arrive together, in the greatest sense of the word - the saurian plodding along clawed, segmented steely trunks while the Nebulon businessman stands atop the reptile's neck and snout, looking almost like General Washington in the painting of his crossing the Delaware River. All that's missing is Americon with a giant billowing Decepticon flag. Grax directs Skullcruncher with simple clicks of his tongue or slight hand nuances, the site leaving a lasting impression on the crowd. This ought to be good for business, Grax muses internally. Even bad publicity is publicity all the same. Velum isn't too pleased with the outcome of her last fight, but that doesn't discourage her from taking part in this event. Besides, she gets to smack around a few fellow Nebs in the process. Decked out in her EDC combat gear the woman makes her way onto the field, a challenging smirk upon her face when she eyes the competition. Well well, this'll be a good fight. "You two ready for a good old fashioned beating?" She sneers at Monzo and Grax in particular, cracking knuckles of her normal hand in the palm of giant metal one. Though the latter's display atop his partner gets a quirk of her brow. Flashy, much? "No pets allowed, bud." But Carly.. she's not sure what to think, tipping head her way. "Are you participating, Carly...?" There is a boombox here. Somewhere. TWO HOURS AGO Carly stands talking to a reptilian Olympics official, who has a bit of an accent. He looks at his clipboard. "Zo Mis Witwocky, do you vant to do ze... ze... matches for ze deaf?" Carly's face brightens. "Oh, that sounds like a wonderful charitable idea! Put me down for one!" NOW Carly peers over the top of her book at Velum. "You know me, I'm always willing to lend a hand in a good cause!" And along with Grax and his gator arrives another Decepticon pair, that being Monzo riding on the back of Weirdwolf. Though in sheer contrast to Grax's subtle approach, Monzo is standing and making extravegant gestures to the crowd like a proper wrestler's entrance. Some people are cheering after seeing Weirdwolf's matchs, others are jeering simply because they are Decepticons. Monzo doesn't care either way, as long as the attention is on him. Tonight the former professional hyper-wrestler was once again in the setting he new best. Catnip Evergreen scowls over the human reading the book. "Reading? We didn't have books, because we ate all our books long ago. For the glue." Then she glares over at the businessman. "And businessmen! The only business was PAIN. Now, contestants, get to it! if you don't know what you're doing, I suggest... running." There is a humming sound in the background. Grax snaps his fingers and Skullcruncher stops advancing. With a small huff, the Nebulon steps up to stand on the raised head of the Transfomer, walking along Skullcruncher's snout as though it were a plank. As he gets along, Skullcruncher lowers his muzzle to the ground gently, allowing Grax to step off and onto the arena floor without breaking stride or a sweat. Grax regards Velum casually as he proceeds, pulling a business card out of a pocket sewn inside his suit jacket and passing it along to her. "I know the rules, sweet heart. See, I sponsor this event. You're welcome." Grax's features curl into the fakest of smiles before he pantomimes a little bow for the girl. Skullcruncher waddles over to Grax, opening his giant maw and waiting patiently. Grax unbuttons his finel tailored jacket, setting it down across Skullcruncher's jaws. He does the same with his cufflinks before rolling up the sleeves of a pristing silk shirt. "Have we met before?" he asks Velum nonchalantly. "...Riight." Velum gives Carly another odd look before shaking her head and turning back to the other two contestants. Damn, he brought his partner too? Velum frowns at this, but is thankful at least that they won't be joining in. Instead she focuses on Grax who passes off a card at her, the woman regarding him with a flat look as he gets ready. "Hmph.." Fists tightens to crumple the card and drop it. "Yeah, we have, actually. I beat the shit out of you, which I'll gladly do again!" The fight begins and Velum is on Grax immediately, tightening muscles and springing for him suddenly with metal arm swinging around and aiming to strike him clear across the side of his face in a left hook. Combat: Velum sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Velum strikes Grax with her Left Hook (Kick) attack! That boombox that's around here somewhere? Well, it just kind of tips over. And slides. Scraping against the ground as it does. Gravity, right? Since he's not fighting Weirdwolf just sits on his haunches at the edge of the arena, Monzo take a step up as he does so to stand atop the robo-wolf's head, from somewhere pulling a microphone out and raising it in one hand. With the other he makes a sweeping motion towards the crowds, his voice crackling in amplification from the mike as he bellows into it. "I HOPE ALL YA BABIES IN THE AUDIENCE TOO CHICKEN TO COMPETE BROUGHT SPARE DIAPERS, CUZ YER GONNA NEED A CHANGE AFTER THIS EDGE OF YOUR SEAT DISPLAY!" Grandstanding? Of course he is. Galen emerges from the arena's entrances, well after all of the other contestants had made their own appearances. He's also strapped in traditional Nebulan soldier garb, "Spoilsport, you owe me one for this last minute switcheroo..." Galen mutters as he steps onto the arena floors itself, he takes a moment to survey the various obstacles around him, "By the gods, these things look so real." He stops admiring his surroundings and readies himself, his attention now switching from his environment to the other contestants around him, "It's been a while since I've done something like this, let's hope I haven't gotten too rusty." Galen says, "Looks like I'm going to be in here with the rest of you as well. Spoilsport called in sick at the last minute, and I'm filling in for him." Velum says, "Good to have you, Galen! Let's beat the ugly outta these two." "Velum!" Carly stands up in shock as Velum hurts the nice Mr Grax. This confuses her, as she clearly remembers Velum and Grax having a wild time in the men's toilets at that restaurant. In that moment, she realises just how corrupt and awful Velum is. "And you swore! That is awful, what about all the children?" She picks up her deckchair and aims it at Velum's head. Combat: Carly Witwicky strikes Velum with her Deck with deck (Punch) attack! Galen says, "Likewise, Velum! They won't see us co--- BY THE GODS, VELUM, BEHIND YOU!" Velum says, "Gah!" Catnip Evergreen seems to be perpetually unhappy, much like the protagonist of a teenage angst novel. She sniffs, "Hmph! Only your women seem to have any predatory spirit!" A Six Lasers benzene candy saleman mutters, "Aren't you... part tree? Don't you photosynthesize?" Catnip Evergreen rages, "THE SUN WAS BLOCKED OUT BY EVIL MACHINES AND COAL-MINING, OKAY!? Now get out there, you sorry sacks of soil, and fight!" Galen witnesses in horror as Carly viciously attacks Velum with a chair, "Carly, please! I know this is a competition, but a chair?! Think of what kind of example you're setting for Daniel, you wouldn't want him decking his girlfriend with a chair everytime he has a disagreement with her would you?!" The ex-World Watch leader sweeps in towards Carly and attempts to force the woman to drop the chair with a karate hand chop! Combat: Galen misses Carly Witwicky with his Karate Chop (Punch) attack! Monzo pauses in his showboating to look down as one of the dames takes a chair to the other dame right from the start. It ain't a steel chair, but it's the thought that counts. This display of unsportsmanlike conduct gets a brief wolfwhistle from the Nebulon. "I like a girl that don't mess around... and hello, what's this?" Looks like Galen trying to break up the catfight. Now this is a prize oppritunity. With a smirk behind his mask Monzo leaps off his perch and drops towards Galen, limbs spread out for balance to impact with the force of his body. "Herrrre's Monzo!" Combat: Monzo strikes Galen with his Flying Body Splash (Kick) attack! In the scuffle, the boombox gets knocked around by proxy of things being shifted and stomping and whatever else. In fact, the next time anyone might see the thing, it is off near one of the deck chairs. Maybe even on it. Whatever. Tis just a radio. One moment Grax is calmly cuffing his sleeves up at his elbows, the next he is launched bodily by the force behind Velum's punch. It takes Grax some distance before he stops, the arena floor perfectly polished and providing little in the way of resistance. Thankfully, his particular trajectory along the floor leads him to collide with a grossly exaggerated potted tree, which abruptly halts his advance. The tree, though, is not as fortunate. It tips over and lands in the pool of mercury below with a comical *bwip!* sound. Grax runs the back of his wrist along his bloody nose, smiling even still. "Ah, so there /is/ a reason I forgot about you. No class." Grax spits the Nebulon equivalent of blood on the floor (would that be, uh, blood?), and stands jovially, smoothing out his shirt and knocking some debris from his pressed slacks with a few slaps of his hands. Before he can retaliate, Carly does his job for him, smashing a chair over the woman - at which point Galen then steps in to police the ladies. "Galen, of course. Seems like all you do is handle women troubles. Ha ha." Grax casts a glance at Skullcruncher, who even through all of this has remained motionless. At the Nebulon's signal, the reptilian machine saunters off, gently holding Grax's articles of clothing in his jaws. "Now then..." Grax strides over towards Galen, withdrawing a pistol from the holster strapped along his backside. Thumbing the safety off, Grax takes aim at Galen's forehead. "I've bee meaning to discuss an acquisition with you..." Combat: Grax misses Galen with his Nebulan Pistol attack! Direct hit. Velum grins, flexing metal hand and taunting the Headmaster. "C'mon now, quit the pompous act and hit me already. Been waiting to go head to head with you aga-- Ergh!" A chair comes ot of nowhere, slamming down on top of her head and making her instinctively duck and skitter out of the way while rubbing her head. "Carly what the hell?" She hisses, about to reflexively slam the woman in the face with a fist, but Galen comes racing in to intervene which spares Carly a trip to the plastic surgeon. Attentions leave her thankfully and isntead focus on Monzo diving on in, Velum making a go for him next. Springing in after him she aims to grab him up with both hands, grinning and tryig to hoist him up with the help of robotic strength. "Say hi to Grax for me!" She roars and tries to heave Monzo with all her strength in Grax's direction across the arena floor. Fortress Maximus says, "What in the?! Ooof, Monzo?! Blast, he's heavy!" Galen says, "What in the?! Ooof, Monzo?! Blast, he's heavy!" Combat: Velum strikes Monzo with her Catch (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Velum strikes Grax with her Catch (Ruckus) Area attack! Velum says, "I got him for yah, Galen!" Galen says, "Thanks Velum, I can breathe again." "What?" Carly's mouth hangs open at Galen. "Daniel doesn't have a girlfriend, what are you talking about?" She jumps back as Galen tries to karate-chop her, thinking the Nebulan has gone insane! But the violent Velum is there too, swearing at her (using the 'hell' word!) and throwing people at other people. "Velum, stop, you've gone mad!" she shouts. "This is a charity event for the deaf, stop attacking everyone! This may be how you do things on Nebulos, but not here!" She picks up the nearest object, a RED AND YELLOW CASSETTE RECORDER, and hurls it at Velum's face. Now Playing: http://youtu.be/9gF2UySGZAU That's right, the music box that gets yanked up and hurled off in the direction of Velum is suddenly playing music! Combat: Ominous Boombox appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Ominous Boombox strikes Velum with his Incoming Radio TransRAMmission (Ram) attack! Weirdwolf says, "Grax" Catnip Evergreen now ponders, morose, "But what does all this violence get us, really... Oh, hmm... right, ridiculous profits!" A large overhead screen displays a picture of a prototype package mockup of Olympic Carly with Blaster Accessory! Weirdwolf | Monzo snorts, "Only thin that matters at the moment is remindin' Galen how out of his element he is." Monzo rears back for a follow-up blow, but that's provides Velum with an arm to grab and heave him off Galen. The throw chucks him into Grax, whom which thankfully he rolls off afterwards before things get any more awkward and back onto his feet. Uses one hand to the side of the head to crick his neck, then squints at Velum. "Aaaw, the little girly things she can play with the big boys. Yer gonna need more than that oversized cuisinart of an arm, toots!" Wow, Carly really likes those blunt objects. "Com'n Galen, let the girls have it out. Ya got enough to deal with!" Monzo rushes the former politian once more, this time attempting to put him in a rather wicked looking sleeper hold to restrict his movements. Skullcruncher patches Grax through the Decepticon radio. "Concur." Combat: Monzo misses Galen with his Hyper-Wrestling attack! Grax growls as his vision is obscured by some object hurtling through the air nearby, pesky thing! His focus is so consumed on drawing another bead on the Nebulan leader that he fails to realize that object flying next to him is actually coming at him, and that that object is actually a person - Monzo! "Hhrk!" Grax grunts as the two Nebulans collide, sending the normally-pristine businessman sprawling out across the ground for the second time tonight. No more Mr. Nice Corporate Overlord, Grax growls internally while picking himself back up off of the floor. Grax also starts after Galen - a tag team event! Except... Galen has no partner. Who ever said Decepticons play fair? The business-minded Nebulan throws a fist into Galen's torso - intent on cracking ribs - while hopefully the Nebulan leader is wholly distracted with Monzo. Combat: Grax misses Galen with his Punch attack! "Guess pigs really do fly!" Velum beams as Monzo goes flying, though her fun is spoiled by Carly who chastises her again. "Carly, I really don't think this is a charity event." She snorts and turns, the tune from some old, popular song filling her ears and a large boombox filling her face when he turns fully. "Aagh!" Blaster slams her hard in the face and Velum stumbles back, stunned and holding her face that's now pouring blood from the nose like a faucet. Cue a string of the worst Nebulan slurrs that'd make even Hardhead cry. When the white hot pain recedes to a head pounding throb Velum stares down at her bloody hand and balls it, head snapping back up to stare down Carly with a nasty glare, seeing red. Slowly she clicks the communicator in her ear and says somehting over the comms before dropping hand and digging heels in to sprint headlong for Carly, a determined, unhappy look on her face. If Carly doesn't get out of the way she'll find Velum stampeding into her and knocking them both into the saltwater pool. Velum says, "Spike, don't hate me for what I'm gonna do." Combat: Velum sets her defense level to Fearless. Spike Witwicky says, "Huh?" Combat: Velum strikes Carly Witwicky with her This Is For Last Time (Smash) attack! "Argh!" Carly is knocked backwards by the swearing Nebulan, tumbling with her into the water as she thrashes about getting pretty soaked. "What the!?" she shouts, grappling with Velum. "I'll tell Rodimus! And keep away from my son!" She tries to force Velum's head under the water Combat: Carly Witwicky strikes Velum with her Drowny drowny (Kick) attack! Galen makes his best efforts against Carly but unfortunately it falls short of succeeding! He sure does have a lot of troubles when it comes to women, doesn't he? There's a brief look of pity in Galen's eyes when he hears Carly's comment about Daniel not having a girlfriend, "Not even one? Isn't he already like... twe---" Galen pauses momentarily as he notices a shadow overlapping his own and it seems to be growing ever more larger by the second. He soon realizes what's happening but by then it's already too late, he's barely able to turn around before a mass of muscles slams down into him, crushing into the cold hard surface of the arena floors, "What in the?! Ooof, Monzo?!" Galen struggles to exert his strength against the muscle bound wrestler but to no avail. He also could've sworn someone called his name, followed by a gunshot, before Monzo slammed him into the ground. Meh, details. Eventually Velum frees Galen from Monzo's grasps and he manages to get back to his feet, "Thanks Velum, I can breathe again." He rubs his throat and coughs a few times. Galen spins around as he hears Monzo approaches and attempts to place a firm grip on the wrestler's right arm, then extends his own left leg forward in front of the wrestler's legs and attempts to redirect Monzo straight towards incoming Grax, "Fair enough, they can sort out their differences while I deal with the two of you!" Spike Witwicky says, "Wait what happened?" Combat: Galen strikes Monzo with his Muscle Bound Send Off (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Galen strikes Grax with his Muscle Bound Send Off (Ruckus) Area attack! After making Velum leak like an old school rap record, the boombox sails off to the side and lands inside of one of those many potted plants. The music fades as it does and there's not much else that happens. I mean, seriously, it's just a radio. Velum sinks into the briney pool, popping up a moment later to wrestle with Carly. "Tch, tell him what, that you volunteered to get beat up like the rest of us? And I'm his boss, how can I stay away from hi-Glbglb!" Carly overtakes and shoves Velum underwater, the Neb flailing and trying to dredge herself back up by snatching the other woman by the throat with robotic hand. "Rrf.." She snarls, actually squeezing her neck a little and staring her down. "Quit being a pain in my ass, Witwicky. I respect your son, I respect your husband. Don't make me lose my respect for you." And with that said she attempts to lift her from the pool and toss her back out int othe center of the arena. Combat: Velum strikes Carly Witwicky with her Out Of The Pool (Kick) attack! Catnip Evergreen watches the unfolding brawl and reports, "Mr. Grax and Monzo appear to be focusing on the one with the bowl cut - possibly because of the haircut? The two females, meanwhile, are going for a swim. Maybe someone should take a look at that boombox..." Monzo oofs softly as Galen intercepts him, and shoves him backwards into Grax. Whom goes tumbling off to the side and out of the ring. The businessman probably does the smartest thing he has tonight by just keeping low for the time being. Maybe he can stage a hostile takeover later. Taking a moment to rub his mouth with the back of his hand, Monzo sizes Galen up. Then snorts. "On second thought, maybe you should go help 'em negotiate their differences." You would think a brawny guy wouldn't be so quick, but this sport is as much about grace as it is strength. Monzo grabs for Galen again, this time to spin around 'airplane ride' style and heave him in the direction of both women. Combat: Monzo sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Monzo misses Galen with his Grevious Harm With A Body (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Monzo strikes Velum with his Grevious Harm With A Body (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Monzo strikes Carly Witwicky with his Grevious Harm With A Body (Ruckus) Area attack! Carly is choked by the cruel Velum and thrown out of the pool, landing on the ground with a thump. "Ooh! Well I never!" she wails, rubbing her behind as she lands hard. "This is awful, I can't believe you are acting like this!" She gets up to go, picking up the nice-looking radio that is lying on the ground. However it is at this point that Galen is thrown at her, and this causes her to let go of the radio, letting it sail into the air... and down towards the water! Combat: Carly Witwicky strikes Ominous Boombox with her Oh no! (Kick) attack! Velum is soaking wet now, dark brown hair looking black and hanging pin straight fro mthe weight of the water. Good thing her arm is waterproof... and that she isn't wearing a white shirt. She expects to claw her way out of the pool, but it's never that simple, not with Galen slamming into her and sending her back in. "Ergh.." She grumbles, clambering back up after taking another dunk. "Outta the way, Galen." Tone is frustrated and angry as she gets back out, toting something special with her that she managed to fish out of the pool.. Blaster! "Eat this!" She roars and makes a break for him, swinging the boombox overhead to smash it right down atop Monzo's own. The power of music! Combat: Velum misses Monzo with her Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Velum strikes Ominous Boombox with her Ruckus Area attack! Monzo certainly is quick! Galen finds out the hard way as the big guy manages to put his grips on him , "Wha---- hey?!" Soon he finds himself being flung straight at Carly and Velum, "Hey! Watch out!" Galen winces in pain as his body makes contact with Velum and Carly, but he manages to tuck his body together and hit the ground safely by rolling to a stop, "Ugh... sorry about that, I didn't know Monzo had it in him to do that." He extends a hand forward towards Velum's target in response to the Nebulan soldier's comments, "Be my guest. That throw really winded me." Combat: Galen takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Yanked out of the water by Velum, the soaked and electronic boombox is used like a weapon once again. However, the poor thing is drenched and the only thing it can do is spark and short out a lot bit... Now Playing: http://youtu.be/IeJVrfUof_c Also, Now Frying: Velum Combat: Ominous Boombox strikes Velum with his Electric Boogaloo (Laser) attack! A hand reaches up from below one side of the arena, pawing for purchase along the seams of the metallic floor. Another hand also emerges, and soon Grax pulls himself fully back up to the top tier of the coliseum, after taking a short plunge in the outer concentric ring of freshwater. Drenched and seething, Grax stands to his feet and accosts Velum as he stalks after her. "These are suede loafers, woman! And they probably cost more than you make in a year!" Grax drops a few levels down to the girl's pool, grabbing Velum by the shoulder to spin her around and deliver a punch to her nose in much the same fashion that she did to begin the melee. Combat: Grax sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Grax strikes Velum with his Punch attack! "The crocodile-riding executive rejoins the fray while Velum learns that electronics and water don't mix. Galen looks out of breath - too bad he can't just respire through his skin, instead relying on lungs," Catnip Evergreen observes. Velum's swing for Monzo misses and she strikes Blaster full force against the ground. But she doesn't expect the shock, electric current racing through her body like a taser, her body stiffening and seizing up. "Aaarrgh!" She yells in pain, voice warbling from her larynx spasming, until Grax steps in to get a bit of revenge. Already broken nose is damaged further with a sickening crunch and spew of more blood, the force knocking her onto her back while letting go of Blaster. Velum doesn't black out, instead lying there in pain overload with hands over her gushing nose, trying her hardest not to scream in pain. Combat: Velum sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Velum takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Monzo does the smartest thing a man can do when a woman charges him with a blunt object. He steps to the side. The only thing she's going to be smashing with that boombox is the floor of the arena. Grax sounds pissed and wanting revenge for his ruined outfit, though Monzo just snorts softly. "I told you to wear something more appropriate," he retorts. At least Grax is hitting something this time. Now where did Galen go this time... Oh, there he is. "I ain't done with you yet..." Monzo climbs up onto the edge of the observation stands, using it in lieu of a set of proper ropes to jump off of towards Galen, ignoring his own risk to try and smash into him with a reinforced knee. Galen says, "Velum, how're you holding up over there?" Combat: Monzo misses Galen with his Meteor Kneedrop (Smash) attack! Velum sounds like her nose is broken, "Guh.. gan't dalk.. hurds zo much.." Galen says, "Hang in there, I'm coming." Grax pulls his bruised hand back and sneers over Velum's laid out frame, massaging his knuckles while bending down to wash his skin clean of her blood. "Can never be to careful when dealing these demographics," Grax grumbles before turning to step back out of the water and up to the topmost tier of the arena so that he continue his bullying of Galen in tandem with Monzo. As he approaches the pair, the corporate fiend spits, "Sure, sure... good thing I own three sets..." Grax throws another punch at Galen, this hand not as bloody and battered as the one that struck Velum. Combat: Grax misses Galen with his Punch attack! Hitting the ground is good and all, because that gives the boombox a chance to dry out. Which it does. Fairly quickly, to be honest. Huh. The little bit of water on the ground allows the radio to coast along in a slide that brings it right underneath a chair. Combat: Ominous Boombox takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Carly claps her hand to her mouth as Velum smashes Blaster against the ground. That Nebulan sure has anger issues. "Hey, that's my tape deck!" she shouts. "At least... I think it is..." Whenever Carly sees a tape deck, she has the terrible urge to pick it up and carry it into the nearest Autobot base. She is then totally shocked as Grax punches Velum in the nose, causing a bloody mess. "Don't worry, Velum, I know a good plastic surgeon. For the nose, not the..." She points to her chest. "Not that I've had anything done! But you might need it. For the nose, not the..." She pauses. "But you might want to think about that too." She then sees Grax try and punch Galen, and literally faints from all the terrible violence going on. Galen climbs up to his feet after a brief moment of comms chatter, "You might not be done with me, but I am with you!" Galen dodges out of Monzo's path just in time, but his escape is cut short by Grax coming to meet him instead, "Here I was trying to find you, Grax. Can't believe you had it in you to do something like that to her." The ex-World Watch leader makes an earnest swing at Grax's chest in an attempt. Combat: Galen misses Grax with his Punch attack! Catnip Evergreen stalks around the podium and sighs, "Well, Carly's out. It's a shame. I was /rooting/ for her." Cat-tree alien jokes! "Velum is discovering that blood belongs on the inside. That bowl-cut guy sure can dodge, but I feel a... /fall/ coming for him." If Velum weren't in so much pain she might have heard Carly's little comment and be tempted to punch her again. But she doesn't so she's saved another hit. Cursing the Nebulan equivalent of the f-word under her breath a few times Velum eventually muscles through the pain and pushes herself to her feet. It's a bit difficult to make out the others, but she picks out Monzo's giant frame easily enough. After wiping blood away with the back of her arm and a painful sniff she gathers what strength she has left to gun it towards him, barking out to Galen when she gets close. "Galen, gimme a boost!" She springs up, expecting the other Neb boost her even higher so she can come down harder on Monzo with both combat boots right to the face and chest. Combat: Velum sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Velum strikes Monzo with her Face Stomping (Smash) attack! Galen manages to get out of his scuffle with Grax just in time for him to respond to Velum, "One boost coming right up!" The young man braces both of his legs, bends down and outstretches his hands to act as platform for Velum. He pulls his hands upwards, the expression on his face flushed red with exertion, launching Velum into the air, "Urrrrgh! Fly, girl! Fly!" Combat: Galen takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Grax's punch sails harmlessly by Galen, who attempts to retaliate in kind but likewise is unable to connect. Grax sidesteps the strike, the swing causing his bloody silk shirt to billow some as it passes. Grax turns to launch himself at his opponent once more, but when he catches his balance and begins to tip himself toward an assault, he witnesses Galen pick Velum up and help to launch her at Monzo. Grax rethinks his strategy at this point, shifting his stance and instead charging at Galen in an all-out sprint. When he nears the Nebulan leader, Grax leaps up and twists to come at Galen like a javelin, feet-first, to take full advantage of his vulnerable state. Combat: Grax sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grax strikes Galen with his Smash attack! Monzo misses! But being the pro at this sort of compatition as he is has little trouble rolling with the landing to avoid hurting himself on the floor, then springing back up to his feet. Now Grax and Galen are fighting once more. Where did that metal armed little hussie go? Oh THERE she is. Smashing into him, as it where. Monzo hits the ground with a grunt as the extra push Galen gives her is enough momentum to topple him over, hitting the floor and her slamming down on top of him. With a snarl he turns his head a bit to spit out a broken tooth and some blood. Then looks back up to her. "Oh good, I was startin' to worry ya'd wimped out." Followed by Monzo reaching up to grab the woman and roll over to shove her to the floor instead, with him on her back. "Ya got spunk, girly. But that ain't gonna win ya no war. And no big buddy Autobots here to protect you this time, boo hoo hoo." He grabs the back of her head with one hand and shoves down hard, though its more to rub her face in the floor in a humiliating manner rather than hurt her. This time. "Shoulda stayed in the kitchen makin' sandwhichs like a good girl!" Combat: Monzo strikes Velum with his Public Humiliation attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Velum's Agility. (Crippled) Now Playing: http://youtu.be/C2Z3rTcixAM That boombox starts up another song, likely just to make sure it is still working. The bass line of this is turned up to incredible levels. Enough that the chair that the radio is underneath is shaking madly. The more the bass hits the weaker the chair gets. And soon enough the screws are loose and the chair is falling apart. Perhaps it is just a twist of fate, but as the chair legs fall onto the radio, it lifts it upright and a couple of screws fall right in front of the BASSIN' speakers, sending them off in a randoMonzo direction. Hey, Accidents Happen? Combat: Ominous Boombox strikes Monzo with his Chopped & Screwed (Pistol) attack! Catnip Evergreen reports some more, "Ah yeah, the executive gets one on bowl cut guy! I knew it was coming! Velum looks like she's getting fresh with the floor, courtesy of Monzo. The boombbox is... yeah, I don't even know." Velum is about to skip back to get away from Monzo, but the guy's quick and snags her, yanking her to the ground. Velum lands with a grunt, trying to get back up, but to no avail and finds the hyer-wrestling on top shoving her face into the floor. Blood is smeared where he grinds her face in, the woman wincing hard at the pressure against her nose. "Rrgh.." She hisses, clawing at the ground, trying to collect herself. "How about a knuckle sandwich??" With a few hard clicks her metal arm ratchets around in the socket to point backwards and aim a hard uppercut to his jaw, hoping to knock him off. Combat: Velum strikes Monzo with her Knuckle Sandwich (Kick) attack! Galen didn't have much chance for respite, he levels his head once more to finds Grax coming straight him with a magnificent drop kick. I guess Grax's the kind of white collar exec that actually goes to gym after work on Nebulos, eh? Grax's dropkick drills right into the center of Galen's chest, it looks painful enough if the expression of agony on Galen's face is anything to go by, "Oooof!" The force of the kick is enough to send the Nebulan hitting into the ground on his rear. Galen scrambles back onto his feet again, but the effort is enough to cause him to cough out blood. He charges towards Grax as he tries to gain enough speed and momentum to try and catch the exec unaware and attempt to swing him off the platform in a sideway throw. Combat: Galen strikes Grax with his Hand Toss (Punch) attack! "What the smeg?!" Monzo hisses in surprise as a couple of screws dig into one of his legs while he's mocking Velum. The damage done is minor, but the distraction is enough time for her to reverse her arm and slug him one in the face hard and send him sprawling backwards off of her. Did not expect her to be able to do that with her arm. Hissing in a manner that suggests his nose may not be entirely in the proper position anymore, Monzo pushes off the floor and hauls himself back onto his feet. Looks towards Velum for a moment. "... Eh. Catch yer breath and get up. Yer too good to cheap shot while down." Then turns his gaze towards Galen and Grax. "Him, on the other hand..." Ignoring the boombox, Monzo grabs one of the legs busted off the chair, then stalks over and attempts to club Galen across the back of the head with it while he's busy with Grax. Combat: Monzo strikes Galen with his A Blunt Object is just another wrestling tradition of Cheap Shots (Kick) attack! Combat: Galen falls to the ground, unconscious. Catnip Evergreen rushes in and starts counting, "Five... four..." Perhaps all that bass has shaken the boombox around too much. Soon enough, though, the song ends and the boombox is no longer where it used to be. It has bounced around towards a precarious stack of deck chairs that probably would've been placed appropriately if laziness didn't exist. Monzo's stomping has managed to knock the boombox over, though, the handle catching on one of the dangling chair legs and gravity becomes an issue as the chairs tilt... Now Playing: http://youtu.be/VNPlrE9z1vs ... towards Monzo Combat: Ominous Boombox strikes Monzo with his No Umbrella-ella-ella-ay (Smash) attack! "...three... two... one! Bowl cut is out! Just like his hairstyle," Catnip Evergreen declares. With Monzo off Velum can finally stagger back to her feet and swing arm back into place. She isn't looking too good, swaying slightly in place with head swimming from pain and minor blood loss. Attention peaks when she spots Monzo about to clock Galen over the head, though, Velum gritting teeth and calling, "Galen, behind you!" Too late. Galen goes down and somehow a stack of chairs avalanches down onto Monzo. She takes this chance, shaking head clear enough to bolt for him and leap, throwing whatever strength is left into a full on metal elbow drop coupled with a body slam atop him when he emerges from the chair pile. Had only managed to throw Grax away before suddenly the world in front of him rocks forward. He feels his head get jarred downwards and shortly afterwards sharp pain follows behind it. His sights become reddened for some reason and he feels blood flowing down from his nose. Soon he begins to stagger forward as his strength begins to leave him, "Ugh... ooof." He drops to his knees. Just what the heck happened to him? Even now he still doesn't realize what has happened, probably because of the blunt force trauma or maybe Monzo caught him with his pants down right and proper. He looks around in confusion for moment before he falls forward, his face planting into the metallic surface of the arena floor and slips into unconsciousness. ...is that cat / tree / alien thing fella counting over him? Combat: Velum strikes Monzo with her Taste of Your Own Medicine (Smash) attack! Galen had only managed to throw Grax away before suddenly the world in front of him rocks forward. He feels his head get jarred downwards and shortly afterwards sharp pain follows behind it. His sights become reddened for some reason and he feels blood flowing down from his nose. Soon he begins to stagger forward as his strength begins to leave him, "Ugh... ooof." He drops to his knees. Just what the heck happened to him? Even now he still doesn't realize what has happened, probably because of the blunt force trauma or maybe Monzo caught him with his pants down right and proper. He looks around in confusion for moment before he falls forward, his face planting into the metallic surface of the arena floor and slips into unconsciousness. ...is that cat / tree / alien thing fella counting over him? Monzo holds the busted chair leg up over his head. "My only regret is Zarak wasn't here to see -that-. He'd give me a promotion for su--wha?" Followed by a OOF as the chairs topple over on top of him, knocking Monzo into a sprawl. And then the boombox bounces off his head. "Gwah!" Fortunately the thing gets buried under the chairs as well, sparing it any vengeful wrath as Monzo extracts himself from the heap. And then gets slammed again as Velum puts an elbow into his back, staggering forward as he fumbles to keep his footing. "Oh good, you did get back up." He pulls out his jury-rigged wheel device and gives it a spin. "Wheel of Brutality, turn turn turn. Tell me the beatin' this dame did earn~" The arrow spins a few times before it finally comes to a stop and Monzo looks at it. And grins smugly. "Oh, I ain't gotten to do this in a long time. Weirdo, catch." He tosses the Wheel offsides to his partner. Then makes a grab for Velum, making for a grapple to pick her up and lift her over his head... and then drop her back over his shoulders. Combat: Monzo strikes Velum with his Vertabreaker (Smash) attack! Combat: Velum falls to the ground, unconscious. Catnip Evergreen rushes over for another count, "Five, four... (someone's just hit the floor)" "How d'ya like that?" Velum sneers when Monzo is sent forward from the hit, ready to follow up with a punch, but... what the hell is that thing? She eyes his little device with a raised brow. Eyes widen once she spots what it lands on though, Velum quick to try and stumble back away from him to no avail. "Gah, let go!" Monzo grabbing her up garners a snarl from her, the woman struggling hard and flailing in his grip. But she can't break free, most of her strength drained from the fight. And so she's slammed down across his shoulders in a way that has her back bending hard, drawing a cry of pain from her. Once he lets go Velum drops to the ground hard, unmoving, the pain from back and broken nose overloading her already exhausted form and pushing her to black out. Looks like she won't be taking the gold for this one. Monzo lets Velum roll off his back once the dead is done, doing his best to not show a grimace of his own. He steps away as the ref scurries his alien butt in to counter out, grabbing his left arm with the other hand and working to push the shoulder he dislocated back into the socket good enough to finish the match up. Then he looks back to Velum. "She did put up a fight worthy of that Silver." Then turns his attention back the other way. "Now where the frag did Grax go? I wanna put his money where his mouth is...." Through much struggle, Grax eventually works himself back up to the top tier of the coliseum after having been unceremoniously tossed overboard earlier by Galen. With a grunt, the executive stands back up on his feet, surveying the scene before him with a cold, calculating eye. Galen's down - shame. Velum's down - now that's just mean. Grax was looking forward to smashing her face in, and then buying up all the rhinoplasty clinics on Nebulon and refusing her service just to be spiteful. Grax regards Monzo as the last man standing, and offers him a curteous nod of approval. "Well met, Monzo. I would have expected no less from you. I should have hired you a long time ago..." Grax smiles, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it free from his presses slacks, tossing the garment aside before hunkering down and circling his opponent like a Greco-Roman grappler. "Perhaps you'll consider, after this Olympic business. I have a new night club opening on the Upper East Side..." The Global Pose Tracker marks that Grax has 'skipped' his action for this round. "Three, two, one, and Velum is DOWN. It's up to Mr. Grax and Monzo now," Catnip announces. ... Oh, he got tossed off the level again, that's where he disappeared too. Monzo rolls his shoulder a few times. Eh, good enough. As Grax pulls off his shirt Monzo huhs, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I'd almost think ya kept taking dives like that on purpose. Disappear out of the danger zone for a few rounds, let me do most of the work. That's how you operate, ain't it? Nuttin' wrong with waiting for oppritunties." And now he's circling. At least he's trying to appear like he knows what he's doing in a fight. Maybe he's learned a few things from his big brute of a partner. "Enough talkin' about business. But I'll try not to mess up yer pretty face more than it already is." But that just means he's going to mess up some other part of his body, like snapping up a leg and trying to stomp one of his heels at Grax's knee instead. Combat: Monzo sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Monzo strikes Grax with his Knee Buster attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Grax's Agility. (Crippled) Grax might surprise you. Sure, he has money and good looks, but that doesn't mean that he's weak. Far from it. He works out - almost religiously. In the morning he puts on an ice pack while doing stomach crunches. He can do a thousand now. Not that it matters much when you're being assaulted by a guy who tosses people out of bars professionally. Grax fights for position, sliding his legs apart to try and evade the blow, but he takes a nasty knee to the inside of his left thigh, which almost instantly welts and will leave a bruise that will last at least a week. Grax growls under the stress and pressure of grappling with Monzo, but does his best to keep himself in the fight. Time to show him who's boss. Grax pivots, breaks the hold, and drops to a knee while bringing his fist down on top of Monzo's own knee cap. Leg for a leg, after all. Combat: Grax misses Monzo with his Punch attack! A normal person would probably start to feel winded at this point. But in middle of a fight in the ring was one place Monzo really felt alive, even after all these years. Sure he was sore and tired, but at the same time he was invigorated. Sure beating up enemy soldiers as part of a Decepticon warrior who was as cruel as he is tough was great, but every so often it's revitalizing to get back to one's roots. As Grax swings Monzo jerks his leg out of the way, pivoting on the non-assaulted leg to sweep clear of the punch. And bring the turn a full one-eighty around, to drop his leg at Grax's backside while he's still down on his knees. Combat: Monzo strikes Grax with his Axe Kick (Kick) attack! Monzo graaahs as Grax hits this time, legs buckling from the brow and dropping him to the floor to catch himself with one arm. This time he does take a couple of moments to huff, resteadying himself before getting back up. "Glad ya got some bite to yer bark, bro." For once Monzo doesn't go for anything fancy, though. He just clenches one hand into a big fist and swings down to hopefully pulverize Grax into the floor farther. Grax manages to succesfully bring his opponent down to the floor, but he doesn't have much in the way of time to capitalize on the advantage presented to him. Not with someone as seasoned to brawling as Monzo. Grax takes the blow to the chest, with the resounding thud echoing out across the arena to prove it. However, instead of crawling away and licking his wounds, Grax actually attempts at making good on his show of wrestling knowledge from before, partly spurred on by Monzo's antagonizing. Grax lifts a leg in an attempt to drape it over Monzo's neck while pinning the fist laid across his chest up with both arms tightly, trying to roll his opponent over into a viscious arm bar on the arena floor. Combat: Grax sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grax strikes Monzo with his Smash attack! Monzo HRRKS loudly as Grax successful reverses his attack, and smashes Monzo back to the floor with his arm. A heavy gasp follows to suck air back into his lungs, though this is hardly the worst position he's ever been in. Sheer guts and stubborness is enough to pry himself free and get up, then grab onto Grax and yank him off the floor as well. Though it's hardly to be helpful, considering the next thing he does is shove the businessman towards the railing that seperates the arena level from the spectator stands. The railing will have to do, considering this place doesn't have proper ropes. Monzo follows moments later with a rush, one arm out to smash the other Nebulon as he's getting up from the bar and hopefully slam him into it a second time. Combat: Monzo strikes Grax with his Clothesline into the guardrail (Kick) attack! Grax torques down on Monzo's arm as hard as he can, but despite his best effort, his Nebulan opponent somehow manages to defeat the hold. And not only that, Grax suddenly finds himself upright and not under his own power. Before he can rightly reacts, his back cracks against an unmoving railing. Grax cries out as he bends the wrong way around the bar, slumping over in the opposite direction as he's dropped free and left to his own devices. With a blood-spattered cough, Grax steps up just in time to receive Monzo again, the force behind the clothesline enough to crunch him up against that same railing a second time. Grax fights to remain conscious, sliding one of his arms up and over Monzo's shoulder then around the back of his head, while pulling with the rest of his body's weight back against the wall, hopefully using Monzo's own momentum against him and crushing his opponent's forehead against the same bulwark that he has just been intimately introduced to more times than he'd ever care to remember. Combat: Grax misses Monzo with his Smash attack! The maneuver works. Except for the fact that an experienced wrestler like Monzo saw it coming a mile away, and catchs himself against the bulward instead of being slammed into it. Though Grax does get a groan out of him for the effort, as he's starting to really feel the effects of this ongoing fight by this point. Not like he's going to give up, but eventually even on a pro its starts to take it's toll. Hfff. "Heh. Might actually lose this..." But then Monzo is right back into it, thrusting out one hand to try and grab Grax around the neck and briefly pick him up off the ground. Even tired Monzo is physically stronger than most of his Nebulan companions. "But I'll take you with me!" How badly he strains himself at this point doesn't matter, as he goes to forcefully slam Grax into the floor of the arena yet again. Combat: Monzo strikes Grax with his Chokeslam (Smash) attack! Grax is bodily hurled for his efforts, crashing into the arena floor again and coasting some distance through momentum alone. Grax eventually slides to a stop, his vision foggy and the taste of too much blood in his mouth working together as he second-guesses his decision to entertain this event. He should probably leave all the pain and suffering and chewing to Skullcruncher... Grax looks briefly over at Monzo, then scans the arena for any weapons of opportunity - and what do you know? Grax's pistol is sitting there under a toppled chair from when Velum first threw Monzo into him earlier in the fight. Grax reaches out and draws the pistol up, levelling the weapon at his opponent and pulling the trigger until he runs out of bullets. Combat: Grax strikes Monzo with his Nebulan Pistol attack! The sound of gunfire fills the arena. Grax pulls the trigger and doesn't let up. Monzo gets shot several times, there's no denying that, the bullet holes and blood are too visible to miss. The frightening part is that even with every shot Grax takes, every time Monzo's body jerks with being hit, he's -still- stalking towards the businessman. There's a stagger in his steps, he's at the end of what strength he's got left, but somewhere between tenacious and adrenaline he seems to just refues to go down. The pistol clicks as it runs out of shots. And that's when Monzo is right there in front of him, twisting around to hopefully plant his foot in Grax's face nice and hard in a way that would make Chuck Norris proud. Sorry, he was probably lying about not messing up his face more. Combat: Monzo misses Grax with his Roundhouse Kick (Kick) attack! Grax stares Monzo down, emptying half a clip into the brawny Nebulan with a cold ruthlessness that only comes from professionally disenfranchising lower castes for personal gain. Eventually the hammer clicks, and Grax looks at the weapon as if Monzo not falling down is the firearm's fault. He returns with the hyper-wrestler bleeding profusely and mere inches from his face. Grax tosses his gun to the floor, lifting his chin and regarding Monzo with a sneer. When the larger Nebulan attacks, Grax realizes what's coming next. With Monzo nearly exhausted and pouring out, Grax has the benefit of witnessing the telegraphed attack, and poises himself to accept the roundhouse with both arms to deflect it. Yet, Grax doesn't let go of the leg. Wrapping a arm around Monzo's leg to pin him in place, Grax raises his elbow and drives it back down into Monzo's knee cap. "When you get out of the hospital, give me a call. Like I said, I've got that night club..." Combat: Grax misses Monzo with his Punch attack! Except the elbow never connects, as Monzo manages to grab Grax's offending arm before he can smash it into his leg. "I just might.. take you up... on that," Monzo hisses through clenched teeth. By the fact that he's still standing after the beating he's taken, one has to wonder if some of Weirdwolf's masochism hasn't rubbed off on him. How else could he stand that much punishment. "I -said- I was gonna take you with me..." With a snarl Monzo pulls his leg out of Grax's grasp, dropping it to the floor to brace himself. Then yanks his opponent away from the railing with a heave... and then smash his head into Grax's. Combat: Monzo strikes Grax with his Skull Buster (Smash) attack! Combat: Monzo falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Grax falls to the ground, unconscious. Catnip Evergreen looks absolutely stunned by this thrilling conclusion. She even drops her crossbow. The pinetree-cat alien stutters, "I... but... that's against the rules! That's... brilliant! Hah, yes! Stick it to the system, Nebulans! You show Six Lasers that you don't CARE about their rules! If you don't like the system, you make your own... where everyone's on the floor in a pile.... yeah." Grax frowns as his elbow is caught mid-strike. He looks up and peirces Monzo with his gaze, the burly Nebulan taking the moment of lapse in Grax's focus to wriggle free. Grax takes a breath, peering at his opponent, canting his head to one side as his eyes grow wide. "Y-...no. You're not serious. No!" Grax tries to fight his way out of Monzo's grasp but he loses. Well, they both lose. Or.... they both win? I don't know. Grax will find out in the morning. Right now he's unconcious on the floor. Monzo staggers backwards from putting their heads together. ".. Totally worth it..." And then topples over backwards as well. "Felt that one from over here I did," Weirdwolf barks from the sidelines. And then starts cackling as he tends to do.